All Sara Needed
by quincestoneshots
Summary: Sara's been feeling a bit depressed. Can Tegan help? Quincest - Quinlove - Tegan/Sara


This was requested by a friend! I (the owner of .com) wrote this! Please, please review! And don't feel shy! Send me oneshot requests or submit your own to the tumblr page!

* * *

My mood had refused to enlighten in the past three years. I didn't have a single idea why I was even sad. I'd been making arrangements and I fixed what I had thought to be wrong but I was still depressed. I got a girlfriend and I changed my direction with my music. It just didn't seem to be enough. I thought that maybe because Sainthood didn't do well and that I hadn't gotten the girl I wanted that I was depressed but it appeared to be something _other _than that. I just couldn't figure that part out.

Tonight, I snapped. It was completely uncalled for and ridiculous. Tegan had asked me if I was okay with a veggie pizza. I mean, I wasn't even sure what I yelled at her for but her facial expression said all that I needed to hear. She was completely confused and surprised. Her eyebrows shot up and her eyes widened. I even saw her chuckle.

Anyway, so now here I am, locked in our dressing room completely alone. I decided some alone time would probably serve me good. I needed to think about what was wrong. We were selling like crazy. I had so much money that I didn't know what to do with it. Stacy was great, she called me each and every day to ask how I was and when we saw each other we were like horny teenagers. So what was missing?

"Sara?" I hear as Tegan knocks on the door, "Can I come in?"

I stand up, my footsteps ringing through the tiny room before I open the door. Tegan stands there, playing with her thumbs. She's wearing leggings tonight and a white t-shirt with her jean vest and huge Dr. Martens that I'm sure are actually a size up. I look at her with impatient eyes and she pushes past me. I practically slam the door shut and turn back to her.

"We need to talk," she tells me.

I sit down and look at her expectantly. She sits across from me and toys with her labret. I've always hated that stupid piercing. It was obnoxious and oddly placed. She was always chewing on it. I reach over and grab the ball between my fingers.

"Stop. Fucking. Chewing. On. This," I scold her.

She nods at me, pulling back and running her fingers through her wavy hair.

"Okay, Sara. You've been really… sassy these past couple of… years," she says with a persistent tone.

I want to tell her that I know and that I'm sorry but the words come out more like "Shut your fucking mouth!"

Tegan nods, smiling a little before telling me that she thought I'd say something like that.

"I just want to help you out, sis," she says, standing up and opening her arms to me.

The gesture is completely foreign in our relationship and we're generally the farthest thing from touchy. I accept it though and it triggers something in me because I'm crying into her neck like a baby. Tegan's always been really good at listening so maybe I should tell her what's going on. Maybe that's what I need. I look up at her and I try to say something but her lips collide against mine, sending my body in shock as it seems to go limp.

Tegan takes it at a signal to lay me on the couch and continue her pursuit of exploring my mouth. I don't protest, though all of the factors pressing against this fill my mind. We've both got girlfriends. We're fucking sisters! Most importantly, I'm thinking about my mother and what she would think of this.

Yet, I still can't force Tegan off of me or do so much as to pull away. I feed into the kiss like its some sick addiction I didn't know I had. I whimper, in fact, making my stomach feel even more twisted. I feel Tegan smile against my lips and I imagine the way we look in my head. There's got to be at least a hundred girls who would cream their panties at the sight of Tegan on top of me. This encourages me to reach for the sleeves of her vest and ease them off. She helps, pulling back to look at me while she reaches for the hem of her t-shirt and she pulls it up and over her head. My eyes flick from hers down to her cleavage. My jaw drops at the sight. I mean I knew Tegan had big boobs but damn.

Tegan sits up and grabs my hand, guiding them to her breasts. I squeeze them through her black bra and I feel myself whine before I hear it. She laughs softly, closing the space between our lips again. I drag my hands down to her waist and I push her leggings down. She helped, only getting the material down to her knees. Her underwear quickly followed and I thrusted my hand between her thighs. Tegan's cunt was heated and soaking with her juices. Tegan pushed my jeans down and forced me to stand up.

We both stood up, standing across from each other with our pants and underwear down to our knees. It such an odd position but I found it incredibly hot and I loved being more covered than Tegan. I felt a lot more comfortable in the situation. I could see Tegan's bum in the mirror and I couldn't help but giggle. Tegan looked at me and smiled.

"What?" she asked, chuckling as she did.

"I can see your bum," I whisper, "In the mirror."

Tegan turns around and blushes as she spots her plump bum in the mirror. She steps to the side and I pout, now seeing myself in the mirror. God, I look awkward. I reach out towards Tegan and pull her back to me.

"No, I like it."

Tegan kisses me softly, running her hands down my sides and then slips a hand between my legs. I follow suit and we begin to rub each other's clit. We're looking at each other. This isn't like anything I've ever experienced. I mean anything remotely close to this is when I'd have sex with the lights on. I was never in this position however and I loved it.

Tegan slips a finger inside of me and I immediately moan, closing my eyes but Tegan asks me to open them. I listen to her. My fingers still drag through her folds. I can hear the wetness from my own cunt. I slip a finger in Tegan's entrance and her mouth opens a little. I smile, feeling confident so I ease in a second finger and Tegan moans softly. Her eyes glaze over and she closes them for a moment before remembering our unspoken agreement. Her lids flutter open and she grins at me, showing me her teeth. I can't help but adore her face for what it really is. Tegan's fucking gorgeous and I've always felt slightly jealous, though we're supposed to be genetically identical.

I move my thumb against Tegan's clit after a few strokes until I find it. She hums lightly and kind of sways back and forth for a second. I press harder against it and rub in circles. Tegan bites her lip to keep quiet but it's no use. Her action muffles the sweet moans escaping her mouth but not enough. She's still being quite loud so I kiss her in hopes to shut her up. We can't have anybody hearing her.

I'm not doing much but apparently, it's enough for Tegan. Cum pours into my palm and her eyes close tight as she pants and rocks her hips into my hand. I keep my eyes on her face, watching the way her orgasm washes over her in waves of pleasure. In a matter of minutes, Tegan's got her pants up and she's on her knees. She gave one strong lick up my slit and I yelp. She looks up at me with warning eyes and then gets back to work. I push my hands through her hair and watch her through the mirror.

She spreads my legs apart a little more and slides her fingers inside of me. Tegan's working wonders and I can see this in the mirror and it turns me on like crazy to know that she's my sister. I push her face more into my crotch and slowly start to grind against her face. Tegan finds my clit and flicks her tongue over my clit, sending me over the edge. I grunt lowly as I cum, curling my toes.

Tegan pulls back and wipes off the wetness coating her chin. There's a knock on the door and we're both dressed in seconds.

"Y-yeah?" Tegan asks.

The door jumps open and Jack shoots a few poppers towards Tegan's feet. She sprints towards him and he's down the hall in no time.

I decide that, that was all I needed.


End file.
